Ask the Z Fighters
by Catwoman18603
Summary: Ever have questions for your favorite Z fighter...well now you can ask them...WIP ON HIATUS DUE TO COMPUTER FAILURE
1. Chapter 1

**Ask the Z Fighters**

**A/N:**** Hi Guys! I recently read a story called "Ask the Ginyu Force" written by The Ultimate Sayian. I got the idea from his plot line and decided to do this with my little sister as my co-author. I hope you all enjoy this and I will be updating Once Upon a Time very shortly. Thanks for your loyalty and patience. Chow for now ~Crystal~**

Vegeta: Uhhhh where the hell am I? (looks around the empty room)

Me: Hello Vegeta

Vegeta: (girly scream) wh…who….a…a…are you?

Me: (laughs evilly) I am the fanfiction author Catwoman18603 but you can call me Crystal.

Vegeta: So why am I here?

Me: I will explain in a minute

(Presses a button on a remote and Goku, teen Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, Yamcha, Bulma, Goten, Trunks, and Mirai Trunks come through a door that opens in the room)

Goku: where are we?

Piccolo: I don't know Goku

Vegeta: Ah damn it why did you have to bring them here?

Me: (grins) cause I'm the author and I'm evil

(a couch and chairs appear and everyone takes a seat)

Me: Hi everyone, you are all probably wondering why you are here….

Vegeta: DUH!

Me: (glares at Vegeta) WELL! You are all here because I have decided to allow my viewers a chance to ask you all questions.

Vegeta: That has got to be the stupidest shit I've ever….MOTHER FUCKING COCK LICKER!

Everyone: (stares wide eyed at Vegeta)

Goku: Uhhhh what was that?

Vegeta: that's nothing Kaka…GIANT PUSSY LICKING COCK SHIT

Me: (begins laughing hysterically)

Vegeta: what's happening to me?

Bulma: Uhhhh why are you asking me?

Vegeta: I wasn't asking you I was…EAT MY ASSHOLE

Everyone: (begins laughing)

Me: Ok ok settle down…I know it seems weird but I think you all need to answer questions from your fans.

Gohan: (raises hand)

Me: Yes Gohan?

Gohan: shouldn't we establish some ground rules for the questions?

Me: Let me think…(pretends to think) Uh NOPE

Gohan: Dang it!

Bulma: So can the readers ask us anything?

Me: yep

Yamcha: can we ask the readers questions?

Me: (stares at Yamcha) Ummmm…sure?

Trunks: do we get candy?

Goten: Yeah I'm hungry

Me: (gives the chibis chocolate)

Goten/Trunks: Yum (Eat chocolate)

Mirai Trunks: You shouldn't have done that Crystal

Me: why?

(Trunks and Goten begin to bounce around the room as super sayians)

Me: (gulps) Oh boy

Krillin: something tells me this is gonna take a while

18: Yes it is

Me: Ok folks now it's your turn…click the little blue button below and leave me a comment with questions for our favorite warriors. It can be any question that you'd like so pick a few and ask some questions. Also leave a suggestion in the review about another candy I should feed Chibi Trunks and Goten. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ask the Z Fighters**

**A/N:**** Hi Everyone thanks so much for the great responses for the last chapter…lets get my story to 10 reviews for this chapter. ~Crystal~**

**(Walks into the room to find all of the Z Fighters sitting on the couch)**

**Me: **Hi Everyone

**Everyone: **Hi

**Me: **What's wrong?

**Vegeta: **we are worried about what questions are going to be asked

**Me: (grins evilly) **Well I have those questions here

**Everyone: (gulps)**

**Me: **the first response is from Mistress of Butterflies

_*Blushes*_

_Ok hi Vegeta i think ur just so awesome! And why do you have such a bad  
>temper?I mean hot smart wife and an adorable child what more to ask for!<em>

_Um Goku i think you are one of the sweetest people! It's like you have the  
>mind of the kid. um this is question I think I've been asking for asking for a<br>long time! Why did you leave for 7 years! I was heartbroken dude! I mean I cried  
>&amp; cried!<em>

_Goten,trunks u r adorable! Not much of a question for u too i just thought you  
>two r too cute not to say that!<em>

_And Yamacha ur a doche! I mean i know you and Bulma have always been a match  
>made in hell but come on standing Bulma up for another chick! Come the fuck on<br>whats wrong wit you!_

_Hi Gohan i used to think u were adorable too then u grew up!_

_And Hi i've always had a crush on you! anyway, Do like that almost all  
>girls think ur adorable!<em>

_(KIDS jump in the background)_

_Sit DOWN!_

_Kay bye_

**Vegeta: **I know I'm so awesome. Well the reason my temper is so bad is because I have to put up with my hot but bitchy wife and my cute but retarded son…You'd be in a bad mood too.

**Me: **Wow!

**Bulma: **Um…Bitchy?

**Vegeta: **it's the couch?

**Bulma: **Yep

**Trunks: **OOOOOHHHH

**Vegeta: **Shut up brat!

**Trunks:** Kay!

**Goku: **is it my turn now?

**Me: **Yep

**Goku: **Ok…thanks for the compliment I love being a big kid. Life's to short for people to sweat the small stuff. As for why I left….WELL it's because Chichi is quite simply a bitch. Now don't get me wrong I love her but God she can get annoying sometimes. That's why I left.

**Goten/Trunks: **Our turn…thanks butterfly lady

**Yamcha: **Ok my turn…**(reads the comment) **hey that's not very nice** (pouts)**

**Vegeta: **you are such a pansy

**Yamcha: **No I'm not

**Me: (senses a big fight) **Ok boys break it up

**Gohan: **Ok I think it's my turn.** (reads comment) **Ummm..thanks I think

**: **Ok me next…**(reads the comment) **Ok well honestly I've never thought about it** *blushes* **ummmm…uh

**Me: **Are you gay?

**: **uh no?

**Me: **Well ok then next review

_JWAppel_

_Bulma: what were you like at Trunks' age?_

_Vegeta: Are you related to the very first __Super Saiyan__?_

_Goku: Do you ever miss your tail?_

_Piccolo: Have you ever thought of finding your father in Hell and fusing with  
>him?<em>

**Bulma: **Oh nice I have a question this time…Well I was a bit like Trunks except that I was busy inventing things rather than causing mayhem.

**Me: **that's cool Bulma ok Vegeta your next

**Vegeta: **Yes I am related to the first super sayian…he was my aunt's cousin's brother's uncle's nephew four times removed.

**Me: **Ummmm…holy crap…ok next up Goku

**Goku: (eating)**

**Me: **seriously I am trying to write a story here and all you can do is eat

**Goku: **Uht eye umgaree!

**Me: **what?

**Goku: (swallows) **I said I'm hungry

**Me: **To freaking bad answer the question

**Goku: (pouts) **fine…Yes I miss my tail sometimes because I can't hang from the trees anymore

**Vegeta: (Sighs) **give me a break

**Krillin: **Uh who's next Crystal

**Me: (dazed by Goku's stupidity) **Um what?

**Krillin: **who's next?

**Me: **Uh Piccolo is next

**Piccolo: (looks annoyed) **oh freakin Joy! I actually never thought about doing that…excuse me **(teleports out of the room) **

**Goku: **where did Piccolo…

**Me: (pulls out a mirror to fix hair)**

**Goku: OMG SHINY!**

**Me: **What the hell?

**Vegeta: **Let's move on shall we?

**Me: (stares strangely at Goku) **Yeah ok next set of questions come from PrincessBulma02**.**

_Ummm hi guys , My name is Cloe._

_I FUKIN LOVE DBZ nevermind._

_soo I have 3 Questions._

_Are you a __Faget__.?_

_would u ever say Screw you weakling to Yamcha if u would do it now.!_

_do u think ur riped(buff).?_

**Me: **Ok Yamcha first

**Yamcha: **what's a faget?

**Me: **OH boy next up

**Vegeta: **Yes I am given two questions first Yes I would say screw you to the weakling and have countless times. So screw you Weakling!

**Yamcha: (glares at Cloe)**

**Vegeta: Second **question I don't think I'm ripped…**(smiles evilly) **I **KNOW **I am** (Winks)**

**Me: **Way to boost his ego thanks for the review Cloe. The next set of questions come from Awesomeness127**.**

_OMG! this is the first time i reviewed something like this. This will be  
>awesome! Crystal, this s gonna be awesome! Ok on with the questions!<em>

_Vegeta:OMG! Your like my favorite charater in the show! I love you! But . . .  
>why when you faught Frieza and Ginyu did you run off? That broke my heart!<em>

_Goku: Wow . . . Your just one big kid, but adroble! Why do you have so much  
>power? Can you train me?<em>

_Yamcha: I hate you. I can't believe you blew bulma off like that! For just some  
>girl? Well im happy for Bulma that she found Vegeta, even though im in love with<br>him._

_Goten and Trunks__: You guys are so cute! Here, have a five hundred Hershey  
>bars!<em>

_18: Why did you feel in love with Cue ball over there?_

_Cue ball/Krillin: Your a horrible fighter. And your very ugly. How could you  
>get a girl like 18?<em>

_M Trunks: Your my second favorite person on the show! Will you marry me?_

_(Gives Vegeta a hug and M Trunks and Goku. Give Bulma a high five and some  
>techonlgy. Gives Yamcha and Krillin a slap across the face. Now runs off!)<em>

**Me: **Aw thanks Awesomeness that's so sweet. Vegeta answer first

**Vegeta: **I am glad to be your favorite character. As for why I took off it's because both Ginyu and Frieza were, at that time, a LOT stronger then me and I knew that if I stayed I would die.

**Me: **smart move, Goku you next

**Goku: (still playing with shiny mirror) **Ok thanks and I don't know why and sure

**Yamcha**: that's harsh

**Goten: **is it our turn yet?

**Trunks**: Yep and we get candy from her WHOOOOOOOO

**Goten: **I like this one WHOOOOOOOO

**Vegeta: **Oh Kami save us

**(trunks and gotten eat the candy and begin to bounce around excitedly.)**

**Me: **Ah shit! 18 your turn

**18: **About time…I love Krillin because he's my hero

**Krillin: **thanks babe and this reviewer is so mean

**Me: **Boo Hoo get over it cueball

**Krillin: **I'm not….

**Me: **No one cares. M. Trunks your next

**M. Trunks: **Ok well I'm glad you like me and all that but I'm…uh…seeing someone right now.

**Me: **Welp that's all of the questions for now. Tune in next time for more Ask the Z Fighters


End file.
